1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a business model and a system thereof, and more particularly, to a business model based on multi-level application widgets and a system thereof configured to enhance promotion and thereby develop a business system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Owing to the burgeoning information on the Internet, the Internet has become indispensable to daily life of human beings nowadays, allowing people to access the Internet in order to fetch, at any time, medium information, such as news, messages posted by users, and shared video and music.
Plenty of end users, such as enterprises, firms, and shops, create their custom-made homepages to display the products they produce or are going to produce, and present corporate information. In the homepages, product related information is presented in the form of pictures or video and explained in words, allowing website visitors to gain insight into product-related or corporate information. However, web designers have to be professionally trained in programming and experienced in intricate procedure in order to finalize presentation of products and create a homepage.
On the other hand, a lot of people gain access, using an Internet link, to works (for example, diaries or essays) posted, audio/video information shared, and news published on homepages (for example, blogs) hosted by a shared Internet platform. However, to edit essays or share audio/video/news related information on their blogs, authors (or publishers) have to be experienced in intricate procedure of essay editing and audio video news sharing, which is rather inconvenient and time-consuming to the authors.
Conventional blogs and social networking websites allow a user to either edit an essay/picture or play audio/video information (i.e., video and sound) on a single displayed webpage. For instance, a user who is editing an essay on a webpage of a blog or a social networking website is unable to load (embed) audio/video information in the webpage, and in consequence neither the blog nor the social networking website can display the essay and play audio/video information on the same webpage. Also, to load audio/video information in a webpage of a blog or a social networking website, the user has to search laboriously for the path of a saved audio/video file before uploading the located audio/video file to the blog or the social networking website where the file is to be played or viewed by the user.
On the other hand, although users enjoy ease of reading by skimming through or clicking on an e-book available for reading on a webpage of an existing blog or social networking website, a drawback of the prior art remains unsolved—a single webpage on a blog or on a social networking website cannot display a plurality of essays and play a plurality of pieces of audio/video information concurrently and thereby is unfit for functional integration and incapable of increasing value added. Hence, the prior art is intricate, inconvenient, and time-consuming in user/visitor editing. In short, the prior art has the following drawbacks:
1. Editing is time-consuming.
2. Editing requires complicated procedure and therefore is slow, intricate, and inconvenient.
3. Media information cannot be displayed and operated on the same webpage.
4. Low value added.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention and related manufacturers are faced with a problem that calls for immediate solution, namely the aforesaid drawbacks of the prior art.